Une quête pour Artémis
by Ellana17
Summary: Thalia est envoyée en mission par Artémis. Elle croise Nico sur son chemin et pourrait bien avoir besoin de son aide, même si c'est un garçon.
1. La biche d'Artémis

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme je l'avais dit dans ma dernière fanfiction, je publie aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle histoire Thalico, intitulée « Une quête pour Artémis ». C'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai enfin le temps d'écrire, je pense que j'arriverais à publier un chapitre par semaine environ.**

**Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**UNE QUETE POUR ARTEMIS**

**CHAPITRE I : LA BICHE D'ARTEMIS**

Thalia ouvrit les battants et entra dans le pavillon principal. La déesse Artémis, sous la forme d'une fillette de douze ans, était en train de l'attendre, assise au milieu de la tente.

- Ma Dame, dit Thalia en s'agenouillant devant la déesse. Vous m'avez faite demander ?

- Oui, Thalia. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une affaire importante.

Thalia leva les yeux vers la déesse, mais ne prononça pas un mot, attendant simplement qu'Artémis reprenne la parole.

- Comme tu le sais, j'allais me lancer sur la piste d'un dangereux monstre, mais une affaire importance m'appelle sur l'Olympe, je dois assister au conseil du solstice. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais te charger de suivre la piste du monstre.

Les yeux de Thalia s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Ma Dame ?

- Accepte-tu cette tâche, Thalia ? Tu es ma première lieutenante, je sais que tu pourras trouver ce monstre.

Thalia hocha la tête.

- Je l'accepte.

Artémis lui adressa un sourire amical.

- Bien. Je dois partir sans plus tarder. Quand tu sortiras de la tente, une biche d'orée t'attendra à l'extérieure, elle te conduira au début de la piste. Bonne chance, Thalia.

Thalia ferma les yeux alors qu'Artémis prenait sa réelle forme et disparaissait dans un flash de lumière aveuglant.

Thalia sortit de la tente principale. Après avoir informé Phoebe, sa seconde en charge, de la mission que venait de lui confier Artémis, Thalia lui laissa la charge du campement et des autres Chasseresses.

La Chasseresse prit son baluchon, plaça son arc dans son dos et se dirigea vers la biche dorée qui semblait l'attendre à quelques mètres du campement.

Thalia suivit la biche sur plusieurs kilomètres.

La forêt ne présentait pas de réel danger pour la Chasseresse, tout ce temps passé aux côtés d'Artémis lui avait permis de se familiariser avec cet élément et, à moins qu'un monstre ne l'attaque, Thalia appréciait de simplement se promener en forêt. Depuis qu'elle s'était jointe à la Chasse, Thalia était plus réceptive à la nature, aux animaux et aux indices qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

La biche qu'Artémis lui avait donnée comme guide était un animal sublime. Entièrement dorée, plus grande que la plupart des cervidés normaux, ses grands yeux noirs semblaient lui ordonner d'accélérer le pas. Thalia la rattrapa à petites foulées.

- Alors, commença la Chasseresse. On va où comme ça ?

Mais, comme elle s'y était attendue, l'animal ne lui adressa aucune réponse.

Dans les fourrés, un bruit attira son attention. Thalia tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et porta une main à son arc. Elle se tendit, prête à frapper… Sa main retomba contre son flan lorsqu'elle aperçut l'oiseau qui en sortit.

Elle poussa un soupire déçu.

- Pas vraiment d'animation dans ce coin.

La biche dorée brama pour attirer l'attention de la Chasseresse. Elle tapa du sabot sur le sol avant de disparaitre dans un nuage d'or.

- On dirait que la piste commence ici, remarqua Thalia.

Elle avança vers l'endroit où la biche venait de disparaitre et s'accroupit. La piste était encore fraiche, elle n'aurait pas de mal à la suivre.

Alors qu'elle étudiait la piste, un bruit, plus prononcé cette fois, attira son attention.

Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'un poing immense s'abattit sur elle. Thalia l'évita de justesse. Elle leva les yeux et ne put retenir l'exclamation d'effroi qui lui échappa à la vue du cyclope debout devant elle. Le monstre grogna, heureux d'avoir trouvé un demi-dieu à se mettre sous la dent pour le petit-déjeuner. Il balaya l'arc que Thalia tendait vers lui d'un revers de main. La Chasseresse dégaina son poignard tout en esquivant un autre coup de poing du monstre. Elle recula de trois pas, prit son l'élan et sauta à la gorge du cyclope. Son poignard vint se ficher dans la jugulaire du monstre et il se désintégra.

- Pas de repas pour toi, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Thalia se pencha de nouveau sur le carré de terre remuée par la biche dorée. La piste avait été brouillée par l'arrivée du cyclope. Mais avec beaucoup de concentration, Thalia réussit à en retrouver la trace. Trop focalisée sur la signature magique du monstre qu'elle cherchait, Thalia fit un pas en avant et se retrouva soudain pendue par la cheville, la tête en bas.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-elle.

Elle tenta d'attraper le poignard placé à sa ceinture, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était tombé à terre. Alors qu'elle se débattait contre les liens qui la retenait – elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu tomber dans le piège d'un monstre qu'elle venait juste de tuer – un bruit de pas attira son attention.

Cette fois c'était la fin.

- Thalia ? entendit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle s'efforça de relever la tête, ce qui n'était pas facile lorsqu'on était pendue par les pieds, et aperçut la personne qui venait d'apparaitre.

- Nico ? s'étonna-t-elle.


	2. Une déesse m'envoie de l'aide

**Salut à tous ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Les 3 Magnifiques, merci énormément pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**CHAPITRE II : UNE DEESSE M'ENVOIE DE L'AIDE**

**Note de l'auteur** : Dans ce chapitre, Nico fait référence à une quête dans les Enfers, il s'agit de l'intrigue de la nouvelle « The Sword of Hades » dans « The demigod files », Percy, Thalia et Nico sont chargés par Perséphone de récupérer l'épée de Hadès qui a été volée et se lancent à la poursuite du voleur dans les Enfers.

- Thalia ? entendit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Nico ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?

Elle ne put cacher sa surprise à la vue du fils d'Hadès. De nombreuses années avaient passé depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais elle n'avait eu aucun mal à le reconnaitre. Il avait grandi, certes, et pris en musculature, mais il s'agissait toujours du même garçon au teint pâle. Il portait toujours la même veste d'aviateur (mais désormais elle était à la bonne taille), un t-shirt noir, sa bague en forme de crâne et son épée en acier Stygien.

- J'ai senti la mort dans les environs alors j'ai décidé de venir jeter un coup d'œil.

Thalia fut parcourue d'un frisson d'effroi en entendant le ton dégagé qu'il avait employé.

- O.K, c'est plutôt flippant, marmonna-t-elle.

- T'as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, absolument pas.

Thalia recommença à se débattre contre les liens autour de ses chevilles mais la corde était trop solide. Elle soupira bruyamment.

- D'accord, tu pourrais m'aider ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle détestait simplement avoir à demander de l'aide.

- Pas de problème, répondit Nico sans s'offenser du ton qu'avait employé Thalia.

Il s'empara de son épée et approcha la lame de la corde.

- Oh ! Fais attention ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel avant de trancher la corde d'un coup sec.

Thalia s'écrasa au sol. Elle se leva d'un bon, épousseta sa parka qui était couverte de terre et récupéra son poignard qui était tombé au sol.

- Merci, à la prochaine, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

- Pas si vite, lança Nico en lui attrapant le poignet.

Sa main était froide comme la mort.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais merci quand même.

Thalia lui tourna le dos et se remit en marche. La biche avait désormais disparue, mais Thalia pouvait traquer la piste du monstre sans son aide.

Elle constata avec surprise, et irritation, que Nico lui avait emboité le pas.

- J'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, dit-il en réponse à l'air interrogateur de Thalia.

- Tu me ralentirais, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Et c'est une mission pour une Chasseresse, pas pour un demi-dieu.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle aperçut de la tristesse dans les yeux de Nico, mais il retrouva sa contenance et dit :

- Thalia, on peut faire équipe, on a déjà fait une quête ensemble. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Thalia roula des yeux et répondit avec un soupire :

- C'est d'accord, mais si tu finis en chair à pâté tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, Thalia concentrée sur les différents bruits et la piste du monstre, Nico, qui ne supportait plus le silence, lança :

- Artémis te confie souvent des missions de ce genre ?

Thalia hocha simplement la tête sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.

- Et tu lui obéis toujours sans discuter ? continua-t-il sans se laisser décourager par son manque d'entrain.

- Je suis son premier lieutenant, finit par répondre Thalia. C'est mon devoir de répondre aux ordres de ma dame.

Le silence retomba entre eux quelques instants.

- Et… quel genre de mission te confie-t-elle ? reprit Nico.

Thalia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait oublié à quel point Nico pouvait se montrer curieux et agaçant.

- Je dirige les autres Chasseresses lorsque dame Artémis doit s'absenter, et parfois elle me confie des missions comme celle-ci afin de retrouver un monstre particulièrement dangereux.

- Et elle t'envoie t'occuper de ça toute seule ? s'étonna Nico.

Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Artémis ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur Bianca.

Thalia haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- Elle sait que je peux me débrouiller seule.

Ce fut au tour de Nico de lever les yeux au ciel. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres ; elle avait eu besoin de son aide à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

Le silence s'éternisant de nouveau, Thalia se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle se racla la gorge avant de dire :

- Et toi alors, qu'as-tu fait depuis la chute de Gaïa ?

Nico se renfrogna légèrement.

- J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans les Enfers, dit-il d'un ton évasif.

- Seul ? s'étonna Thalia.

Nico hocha simplement la tête.

Ils continuèrent à discuter à mi-voix pendant un certain temps, et, Thalia devait bien l'admettre, il était agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie, même s'il s'agissait du fils d'Hadès.

Thalia en vint à remercier les dieux pour Nico lorsque le premier groupe de monstres les attaqua.

Thalia avait réussi à arracher quelques informations sur son temps passé dans les Enfers – Nico était peut-être très curieux et bavard, mais il se refermait dès que Thalia l'interrogeait sur lui – et Nico lui avait fait part de sa relation tendue avec Perséphone, lorsque les Telchines étaient apparus devant eux.

Thalia encocha une flèche dans la seconde, mais Nico n'était pas en reste, il avait dégainé son épée en acier Stygien en un battement de cil et chargea le groupe de monstre.

Le premier monstre disparut dans un nuage de poussière et Nico pivota à toute vitesse pour frapper un autre Telchine. Thalia, tout en décochant coup sur coup, devait bien admettre que le fils d'Hadès savait se servir d'une épée, il était plutôt doué… pour un garçon. Elle banda son arc et une flèche fusa, frappant le monstre dans l'œil, l'empêchant de s'en prendre à Nico.

C'était la seconde fois que la Chasseresse effectuait une quête avec le fils d'Hadès et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier. Un des Telchines poussa un cri aigu et tourna sa tête ensanglantée vers Thalia. Elle décocha une nouvelle flèche et le monstre s'évapora.

Nico traversa le dernier monstre de sa lame et le silence retomba dans la clairière.

- Thalia, tu es blessée ! s'exclama-t-il en remarquant le filet rouge coulant le long du bras de la Chasseresse.

- C'est qu'une égratignure, dit-elle en chassant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Alors qu'elle récupérait ses flèches tombées au sol, Nico ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa sœur. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire, les Chasseresses d'Artémis n'étaient pas immortelles…


	3. La quête se complique

**Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires**

P'tite Poulette : Quel enthousiasme ! je suis contente que les premiers chapitres t'aient plu. Et un grand merci pour ton commentaire sur ma traduction « Diplomatie »

Les 3 Magnifiques : désolée pour le « cliffhanger » mais voilà la suite ! merci pour tes commentaires

Starky : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également

**CHAPITRE III : LA QUETE SE COMPLIQUE**

- On va camper ici, annonça Thalia alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

En quelques minutes elle avait monté un petit campement : une tente, un feu, et les provisions qu'elle avait emmenées avec elle.

- Mais j'ai pas de tente, dit Nico.

- Ben tu dormiras dehors alors, répondit-elle avant de rentrer dans sa propre tente et de le laisser seul dehors.

Nico se résolut à passer la nuit à la belle étoile, ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Il s'allongea près du feu, les yeux rivés vers le ciel et les étoiles qui y brillaient. Comme souvent, il se mit à penser à sa sœur, Bianca. Avec le temps, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie après sa disparition s'était atténuée, il pouvait désormais repenser aux moments heureux qu'ils avaient passés ensemble sans que ce soit aussi douloureux. Penser à Bianca le conduisit à penser à Hazel, sa sœur qu'il avait ramenée des Enfers. Nico allait parfois lui rendre visite au Camp Jupiter. La guerre contre Gaia l'avait rendu plus puissant, plus confiant également. Ses voyages à travers le monde et son temps passé dans les Enfers lui avaient ouvert de nouveaux horizons. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas voir ses amis aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait.

À commencer par Thalia.

C'était une Chasseresse désormais. Elle ne visitait que rarement la Colonie, principalement pour voir son frère, Jason. Elle s'était rendue à la Colonie deux fois pendant l'année, mais Nico ne l'avait appris qu'après coup. Il avait été absent de la colonie à chaque fois ; ce qui l'avait déçu lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Il appréciait Thalia, elle était forte et courageuse, et c'était une bonne amie, la plupart du temps…

À dire vrai, Nico s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui plaisait pendant leur quête aux Enfers pour retrouver l'épée d'Hadès. Elle lui avait paru si forte, si confiante. Il avait douze ans à l'époque, il en avait quasiment seize désormais et Thalia n'avait pas vieilli du tout.

Artémis et les Chasseresses.

Il les avait détestées depuis l'instant où elles lui avaient pris sa sœur. Désormais il y avait une nouvelle raison à sa rancœur.

Ses vieux sentiments pour Thalia avaient refait surface dès qu'il l'avait vu pendue par les pieds à cet arbre. Il aurait dû partir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Ces sentiments ne lui apporteraient rien de bon, il le savait. Il finirait juste par souffrir.

Nico fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par la pluie fine qui commençait à s'écraser sur son visage. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que les étoiles avaient été couvertes par les nuages.

_Merci Zeus_, marmonna-t-il.

Comptez sur le dieu du tonnerre pour choisir de faire tomber la pluie par une belle nuit de printemps alors qu'il était condamné à dormir dehors…

Alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser Thalia se débrouiller toute seule, la Chasseresse sortit la tête de la tente et lança :

- Eh, viens à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper la mort.

Nico la dévisagea avec un air mi- amusé mi- irrité par sa tournure de phrase. Thalia leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu m'as comprise, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle disparue à l'intérieur de la tente. Nico hésita un instant ; le froid ne le dérangeait pas réellement, mais il détestait la pluie. Il finit par se lever et entra dans la tente. Elle était plutôt étroite, mais avait l'air très confortable, et la température y était bien meilleure qu'à l'extérieur.

- Reste de ton côté, lui dit-elle avant de s'allonger et de lui tourner le dos.

Nico soupira, s'allongea et passa un bras sous sa nuque. Comment arriverait-il à dormir avec Thalia aussi près de lui ? Il soupira de nouveau, il allait passer une nuit blanche alors que Thalia profiterait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Contrairement à ce que Nico pensait, la Chasseresse ne dormait pas… loin de là. Ses pensées s'étaient égarées du côté de Nico.

_Zeus_, pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai proposé de venir dans la tente ? se demanda-t-elle. Si Artémis l'apprend elle me réduira en cendre, c'est certain. Et elle transformera Nico en lièvre cornu.

Lorsque Thalia se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle constata que Nico dormait encore. Son teint pâle choqua la Chasseresse. Sa respiration était tellement légère qu'elle dut s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.

- Nico ! lança-t-elle en lui secouant l'épaule. Nico, debout !

Le fils d'Hadès soupira dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté.

- D'accord… marmonna Thalia.

Sa main était toujours sur l'épaule de Nico. Elle lui envoya une légère décharge électrique dans le bras. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envisagé une telle réaction.

Nico se réveilla en sursaut, sa main vola vers son épée en acier Stygien posée à côté de lui. Thalia vit la lame s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa propre gorge.

Lorsque Nico s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de Thalia, ses épaules se détendirent en un instant et il se rallongea simplement comme si de rien n'était.

Alors qu'il refermait les yeux, Thalia, qui venait de retrouver une respiration normale, lui renvoya une légère décharge dans le bras.

- On doit lever le camp ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- D'accord, d'accord, marmonna Nico alors qu'il se levait tout en se massant le bras. Pas la peine d'être aussi violence.

- Dépêche-toi, dit-elle avant de sortir de la tente.

Nico n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	4. Thalia entrevoit de nouvelles

**Salut à tous, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Voilà le nouveau chapitre dans lequel deux dieux se sont invités. Merci à tous les reviewers et à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE IV : THALIA ENTREVOIT DE NOUVELLES POSSIBILITES**

Ils marchaient dans les bois depuis quelques heures déjà et Nico n'appréciait pas vraiment cet exercice.

- C'est toujours aussi excitant la vie de Chasseresse ? railla-t-il.

Thalia leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

- Tu peux toujours retourner d'où tu viens, rétorqua-t-elle finalement.

Nico ne fit aucun cas de sa remarque.

- Je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir pour nous déplacer, proposa-t-il.

Tout pour éviter cette marche forcée.

Thalia poussa un soupire qui ressemblait étrangement à « _ces mecs _».

- Il faut qu'on suive la piste, expliqua-t-elle. Et on ne peut pas le faire si on utilise ton pouvoir.

Nico ne répondit pas, trop occupé à maudire tous les dieux de l'Olympe – et plus particulièrement Artémis et Aphrodite – pour cette marche forcée.

Après quelques minutes passées en silence, les deux demi-dieux arrivèrent aux abords d'une petite ville.

- Chouette, on va pouvoir manger, s'exclama Nico.

- Pas si vite, lui dit Thalia. On ne devrait pas s'éloigner de la piste, et j'ai plus de mal à la sentir lorsque on est entouré de mortels.

- Allez Thalia, juste un cheeseburger avant de reprendre la route, la supplia presque Nico.

La Chasseresse roula des yeux, mais ne pouvait apparemment pas résister à l'idée d'un cheeseburger.

- D'accord, mais on fait vite alors.

Les deux demi-dieux se dirigèrent vers le snack le plus proche.

Thalia ne faisait absolument rien pour cacher son mécontentement, remarqua Nico.

Il avait bien conscience qu'une Chasseresse n'était pas censée effectuer une quête – ou même parler – avec un garçon mais alors qu'il mordait à pleine dents dans son cheeseburger, la réalité de la situation le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision de suivre Thalia, mais il aurait aimé que la jeune fille admette qu'elle s'était trompée. Il pouvait bel et bien l'aider dans sa quête.

Thalia leva les yeux vers lui et il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de la fixer. Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur le plateau devant lui.

Lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent du snack, Thalia se figea.

- J'en étais sûre, marmonna-t-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Nico.

Thalia ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, elle fit quelques pas en avant, tourna la tête à droite et à gauche comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose. Alors que la Chasseresse laissait échapper un soupire irrité, Nico remarqua un homme adossé à une voiture de sport. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, des écouteurs étaient enfoncés dans ses oreilles et il portait des lunettes de soleil. Même si sa voiture de sport rouge étincelante attirait de suite l'œil, aucun des mortels alentour ne semblait y prêter attention.

- Thalia, souffla-t-il. Thalia.

Il lui attrapa le bras pour attirer son attention et reçut une légère décharge électrique.

- Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré par le comportement de la jeune fille.

Thalia le fusilla de ses yeux bleus avant de tourner le regard vers l'endroit que Nico pointait du doigt. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-elle avant de se mettre en marche.

Elle s'arrêta à une distance prudente de l'homme.

- Apollon, dit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

- Thalia, ma chérie, cela faisait si longtemps ! s'exclama le dieu du soleil en lui adressant un sourire étincelant.

- Pas assez, marmonna Thalia mais Apollon fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Et le jeune Nico Di Angelo, quelle surprise de te voir en une telle compagnie.

Avant que Nico n'ait le temps d'expliquer la situation, Thalia s'exclama :

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se montrait aussi isolante envers les dieux.

- Mon seigneur, ajouta-t-elle après un court moment de silence.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ma chère sœur t'avait envoyé en mission, alors je venais te proposer mon aide.

Son sourire charmeur irrita particulièrement Nico.

- Mais je vois que tu as déjà toute l'aide qu'il te faut, ajouta Apollon d'un air entendu.

Nico s'attendait à ce que Thalia passe simplement son chemin – il se souvenait encore de la menace d'Artémis faite à Apollon s'il s'approchait trop près d'une de ses Chasseresse – mais elle n'en fit rien.

- À vrai dire, mon seigneur, commença Thalia d'un ton à la fois méfiant et plein d'espoir. Après s'être arrêté pour manger (elle jeta un regard noir de plus à Nico), j'ai perdu la piste du monstre et…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Commençons par un haïku si vous le voulez bien.

Nico roula des yeux, sincèrement irrité par l'attitude du dieu.

- _La belle Chasseresse_ / _dangereuse tout comme ses flèches_ /_me demande mon aide_.

Remarquant à peine qu'Apollon s'était amélioré dans l'art des haïkus, Nico se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas tout simplement trouvé l'inspiration en lisant ses propres pensées. Le fils d'Hadès chassa cette idée en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Suivez le soleil, dit-il enfin alors que Thalia ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Votre piste se trouve à l'ouest.

Il adressa un dernier sourire à Thalia.

- Adieu jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, jeune fille.

Alors que Thalia se dirigeait d'ores et déjà vers l'ouest, Apollon adressa un clin d'œil complice à Nico avant de disparaitre.

oOo

Alors que la chimère s'approchait lentement d'elle, Thalia encocha une flèche et visa. Le sol se mit soudain à trembler et une faille s'ouvrit sur plusieurs mètres juste devant ses pieds. Le monstre fut englouti sous les yeux ébahis de Thalia. La Chasseresse se tourna vivement et son regard se posa sur Nico, dont la poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle le dévisagea un instant sans pouvoir croire que les pouvoirs du jeune demi-dieu puissent être aussi puissants. Finalement, elle laissa échapper un petit sifflement appréciateur.

- J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire ça, dit-elle.

Nico haussa simplement les épaules.

- On ferait mieux de quitter cet endroit, déclara-t-il.

La Chasseresse ne pensa même pas à le contredire. Elle lui emboita le pas et ils reprirent leur chemin en silence.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé, et lorsque Nico entra dans la tente la Chasseresse se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait aux dieux pour mériter ça. Elle soupira mais finit par fermer les yeux.

La jeune fille décela une silhouette dans le brouillard qui l'entourait.

- Aphrodite ? s'étonna-t-elle.

La déesse était facilement reconnaissable. Quelle autre divinité avait des yeux changeant de couleurs ou aurait osé porter une robe aussi… rose ?

- Bonjour, Thalia.

La déesse lui adressa un sourire que Thalia ne jugea pas bon de lui rendre.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton froid.

N'importe quel autre dieu l'aurait surement réduite en poussière pour la punir d'avoir employé un tel ton, mais Aphrodite continua de sourire.

- J'espère que tu apprécies l'aide que je t'ai envoyé ? lui demanda la déesse.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Thalia.

- Nico, lui répondit la déesse comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé ici ? s'étrangla Thalia.

Le sourire d'Aphrodite s'élargit.

- Je l'ai peut-être influencé un tout petit peu, lui dit-elle. Il n'en a même pas conscience.

Thalia la fusilla du regard.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mon enfant, je suis une déesse, j'ai tous les droits.

Son ton léger ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Thalia.

- Et je suis une Chasseresse, siffla-t-elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Le visage d'Aphrodite se contorsionna au mot « Chasseresse » et Thalia aurait juré apercevoir un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de la déesse.

- Artémis, soupira la déesse. Quel gâchis.

Thalia la dévisagea, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Aphrodite retrouva son sourire enthousiaste et s'exclama :

- Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de t'aider, fille de Zeus. Ton entrée dans le petit club d'Artémis était une grossière erreur, et je vais la rectifier.

Thalia faillit s'étrangler d'indignation.

- J'ai décidé de devenir une Chasseresse il y a bien longtemps ! Votre petit discours sur l'amour, ça m'est complètement égal ! Vous cherchez seulement un nouveau sujet d'expérience, et bien devinez quoi ? Ne comptez pas sur moi !

Aphrodite ne sembla pas faire grand cas de ses protestations. Elle lui adressa un sourire et déclara :

- Avec le temps, Thalia, tu comprendras que j'ai raison.

Avant que Thalia n'ait pu répondre, son rêve se dissipa dans un nuage de brume et elle se réveilla en sursaut.


	5. quel est ce rêve étrange

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'avais l'intention de le publier hier mais apparemment il y avait un petit problème avec le site. Merci pour vos review ! J'ai essayé d'intégrer une dose supplémentaire de romance - Les 3 Magnifiques j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE V : QUEL EST CE REVE ETRANGE ?**

Thalia ne savait que penser de sa rencontre avec Aphrodite.

Quelle était la réaction appropriée lorsque la déesse de l'amour prenait la peine de vous visiter en rêve ? Surement pas la réaction qu'avait eue Thalia. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? C'était une Chasseresse ! Sa situation aurait au moins dû la mettre à l'abri des plans d'Aphrodite. Mais il semblait qu'un vœu de chasteté n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour la déesse de l'amour…

Un soupire lui échappa. Elle remarqua le regard interrogateur de Nico mais décida de l'ignorer alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher dans les bois. Thalia jeta un coup d'œil discret au demi-dieu.

Vraiment, Aphrodite devait avoir abusé du vin de l'Olympe ! Thalia et Nico ? Comment avait-elle pu avoir une idée aussi ridicule ?

Au moins ce n'était pas un fils d'Aphrodite ou d'Apollon. Mais c'était le fils d'Hadès… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de leurs parents si…

Thalia fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit dans les fourrés. Tous ses sens en alerte, la Chasseresse fit signe à Nico de s'arrêter. Il dégaina son épée et elle encocha une flèche.

Rien ne vint. Thalia jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux autour d'elle, mais dut finir par admettre qu'elle s'était trompée, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Elle soupira de frustration. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Aphrodite lui embrouiller les idées ainsi !

oOo

Thalia continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait disparu, elle dut admettre alors qu'il était inutile de continuer. Elle proposa de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

En réalité, la Chasseresse avait peur de s'endormir. Elle avait peur qu'Aphrodite ne vienne de nouveau lui rendre visite pendant son sommeil, et elle ne tenait pas à ce que la déesse de l'amour entre dans sa tête ! Elle ne comprenait même pas _pourquoi_ la déesse lui portait soudain de l'intérêt. Thalia était une Chasseresse. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas…

Thalia se tourna et se retourna dans son sac de couchage pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle poussa un soupire de frustration lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir et décida de sortir de la tente. Le ciel était clair pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était lancée dans sa quête pour Artémis. La Chasseresse aperçut Nico allongé dans l'herbe devant la tente et décida de le rejoindre. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers Thalia lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Il était plongé dans la contemplation des étoiles. Thalia s'allongea à côté de lui et murmura :

- Tu dors pas ?

- J'arrivais pas à m'endormir, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Oh, peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule à avoir les idées embrouillées après tout.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle le sentit hausser les épaules et se rendit soudain compte de leur proximité.

- J'étais en train de penser à Bianca, finit-il par lui dire. Elle aimait regarder les étoiles.

- Elle nous a sauvé la vie pendant cette quête, tu sais, souffla Thalia. Et je me souviens de la dernière chose qu'elle a dite à Percy, c'était un message pour toi.

- Je sais. Merci, Thalia.

Après un moment passé dans un silence confortable, Nico demanda :

- Alors, est-ce que tu connais quelques unes de ces constellations ?

Thalia esquissa un sourire. Son père était le dieu du ciel, et Artémis était la déesse de la Lune après tout.

- J'en connais quelques une. Regarde, dit-elle en levant le bras, celle-là c'est la lyre ; oh et celle-là avec les deux jambes, c'est Persée.

- _Hadès_, Percy a son nom inscrit dans les étoiles, plaisanta Nico.

Thalia laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- Oui, mais surtout ne lui dit pas, ça lui monterait à la tête.

- C'est vrai. Alors, laquelle est ta préférée ?

- Surement la couronne Boréale, répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Elle pointa un doigt vers la constellation circulaire.

- Et est-ce qu'elle a une histoire spéciale ?

- Oui, c'était la couronne de la princesse Ariane. Tu sais, Ariane était la fille de Minos et elle a aidé Thésée à entrer dans le labyrinthe et à tuer le Minotaure en lui donnant une corde.

- Le labyrinthe de Dédale, dit Nico.

Le souvenir des couloirs sombres et de tous les obstacles qu'il avait dû affronter dans ce labyrinthe était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

- C'est ça. Ariane a trahi son père pour aider Thésée parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il lui avait promis de l'amener avec lui et de l'épouser. Mais lorsqu'ils ont fait escale à Naxos, et bien… Thésée est tombé sous le charme de la princesse de l'ile et il a abandonné Ariane. Ariane en a eu le cœur brisé, puis Dionysos l'a trouvé et l'a épousé.

- Non, s'est exclamé Nico. M. D ? Sérieux ?

- Ouais, il l'a rendu immortelle et a placé sa couronne parmi les étoiles.

- Houa. J'aurais jamais cru que M. D puisse faire un truc pareil.

- Je sais, ça parait dingue, hein ?… Et toi alors, ajouta-elle après un moment de silence. Tu as une histoire sur les Enfers en réserve ?

- Et bien, hésita Nico. Elles ne sont pas très plaisantes, comme tu peux t'en douter. Vu le caractère de mon père, c'est plutôt des histoires de mort et de châtiment éternel… Mais il y en a une que j'aime bien, c'est celle d'Orphée. Peut-être que t'en as entendu parler.

- Non, jamais.

- Orphée avait une fiancée qui s'appelait Eurydice et ils étaient heureux, jusqu'au jour où Eurydice est morte.

Thalia laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur.

- Tu m'as demandé une histoire sur les Enfers, Thalia. Enfin, Orphée a décidé d'aller la chercher dans les Enfers.

- Et il a réussi à la trouver ?

- Ouais, il a ouvert une nouvelle entrée vers les Enfers en jouant de la lyre. Puis il a passé un pacte avec Hadès et Perséphone ; il pouvait récupérer l'âme d'Eurydice mais ne pouvait pas la regarder tant qu'ils ne seraient pas remontés à la surface. Ils ont marché vers notre monde, Orphée ouvrait la marche et Eurydice était juste derrière lui. Mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait, alors Hadès a réclamé son âme et Eurydice est retournée aux Enfers pour toujours.

- C'est triste pour eux, a soufflé Thalia.

- C'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas échapper à la mort, n'est ce pas ?

Thalia posa sa main sur celle de Nico et la serra brièvement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Orphée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, il ne s'est jamais remarié, il est resté fidèle à Eurydice toute sa vie.

Le silence les entoura de nouveau. Lorsque les pensées de Thalia se tournèrent de nouveau vers sa discussion avec Aphrodite, elle décida qu'il était temps de retourner dans sa tente. Elle se leva doucement.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, dit-elle.

- Bonne nuit, Thalia.

- Bonne nuit. Et merci pour l'histoire.

Elle retourna dans la tente alors que Nico restait allongé dans la pelouse gelée.


	6. une quête comme toutes les autres

**Salut à tous ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre plus tôt ! J'ai été totalement débordée. Enfin, les deux prochains chapitres arriveront prochainement et cette histoire sera finie. Merci pour tous vos commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE VI : UNE QUÊTE COMME TOUTE LES AUTRES**

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords d'un cours d'eau, Thalia se rendit finalement compte que les quêtes lui avaient manqué. Pas la partie où ils devaient affronter des monstres tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres (bien qu'elle adore ça), mais plutôt la partie qui consistait à suivre les indices, quitter la monotonie du camp d'Artémis ou même de la Colonie et s'embarquer dans une quête avec ses amis proches sans savoir ce qui les attendait.

Elle posa les yeux sur la rivière qui s'écoulait près d'eux et sentit qu'ils étaient proches du but. Ils n'avaient vu aucun signe de civilisation depuis la veille ; plus de route, plus de ville. Ils cheminaient sur un sentier étroit et boueux et – à en juger par ses réflexions sarcastiques – Nico ne trouvait pas la situation actuelle des plus plaisantes. Thalia lui aurait proposé de partir si elle n'avait pas eu peur qu'il la prenne au mot cette fois-ci. Elle soupira, se demandant combien de temps elle devrait encore supporter cette situation. Elle souhaitait presque qu'ils se fassent attaquer afin de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis des heures et qu'aucun ne semblait décidé à briser. Ils suivirent le cours d'eau jusqu'à sa source, un lac situé à flan de colline.

Thalia pouvait sentir un très grand pouvoir émaner de ce lieu et sut qu'ils touchaient au but. A en juger par son expression tendue, Nico devait avoir tiré les mêmes conclusions.

- Quelque chose d'horrible s'est produit ici, souffla-t-il.

Thalia leva les yeux vers lui.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai simplement l'impression que cet endroit est chargé de… d'énergie négative. Désolé, je ne sais pas comment le décrire autrement.

Alors que Thalia s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question, la surface du lac se troubla et une silhouette émergea lentement de l'eau. La Chasseresse fit un pas en avant.

- Thalia, l'appela Nico. (Elle se tourna vers lui). Fais attention, dit-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça et reprit sa progression vers le lac. En se rapprochant, elle parvint à distinguer la silhouette de façon plus précise. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Mais ce n'était pas une femme ordinaire, elle semblait composée en totalité d'eau. Une nymphe, comprit-elle.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce afin de ne pas effrayer la créature. Peux-tu m'aider ? Je suis à la recherche d'une créature, je suis sa trace depuis plusieurs jours déjà et…

Un jet d'eau s'éleva de la surface du lac et Thalia eut un mouvement de recul. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Nico faire un pas vers elle.

- Approche Chasseresse, susurra la nymphe.

Thalia lui coula un regard méfiant mais s'agenouilla tout de même sur la rive. Elle se pencha vers la créature.

- Qui êtes-vous ? souffla-t-elle.

- Je m'appelle Telphousa, répondit la créature. Ton voyage touche à sa fin, toi-même peux le sentir. Derrière cette bute t'attend ton destin.

La Chasseresse sentit sa gorge se nouer. Que voulait dire tout ça ? Elle brûlait d'envie de se tourner vers Nico mais se força à plonger son regard dans celui de la créature à la place. Plusieurs secondes passèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus total. Thalia sentait peu à peu la tension quitter son corps.

- Thalia…

La voix de Nico semblait tellement lointaine qu'elle distingua à peine son nom. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Les yeux de la nymphe se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne remplissent totalement son champ de vision.

- Thalia !

L'épée en acier Stygien s'abattit sur la créature sans que Thalia n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Nico l'aida à se relever et la soutint alors qu'elle titubait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut recouvré ses esprits.

- C'est la nymphe, répondit-il. J'avais déjà entendu son nom quelque part puis je me suis souvenu d'un demi-dieu que j'ai rencontré pendant mon séjour dans les Enfers… il avait croisé son chemin un jour, et puis, eh bien…

- Dans les Enfers, tu dis ?

Nico hocha gravement la tête. Se rendant soudain compte de leur proximité, Thalia fit un pas en arrière et se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Le demi-dieu se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Elle a déjà tué plusieurs demi-dieux. Je sais qu'elle a un rapport avec un des dieux de l'Olympe, mais je ne me souviens pas lequel… (il sembla soudain comprendre) Quel dieu est venu nous rendre visite ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Un instant Thalia craignit qu'il ne soit en train de parler d'Aphrodite et son cœur s'emballa.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

- Apollon ! lança Nico. Pourquoi est-il venu nous voir ?

- Pour irriter Artémis ? proposa Thalia. Il sait très bien qu'elle n'aime pas lorsqu'il parle à ses Chasseresses.

Nico secoua la tête.

- Je me souviens maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il. Apollon l'a rencontré lorsqu'il était à la recherche d'un monstre… Si je pouvais seulement me souvenir …

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, le coupa Thalia. Allons-y.

Elle se remit en route sans un regard en arrière et commença à grimper la colline.


End file.
